


爬山虎与男孩

by HedwigBnn



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Light Angst, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-30
Updated: 2020-05-30
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:00:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24453292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HedwigBnn/pseuds/HedwigBnn
Summary: ＊亚茨拉斐尔的日记里只有一句话：我爱你，我的玫瑰。
Kudos: 1





	爬山虎与男孩

“你在看什么呀？”  
亚茨拉菲尔蹲下身，和红发男孩一个高度。红发男孩不理他，接着玩弄低矮处的叶子。现在已经是春天了，爬山虎的嫩叶都细细密密地冒了出来，油汪汪、肥嘟嘟的，给人一种急切又快活的感觉。那是只有初春才能感受到的希望。  
男孩子伸手去抓一片叶子，叶子边缘的酒红色和他的头发颜色很像。他费了好大的劲才用小手扯下一片，然后凝神望着手心：有几粒圆滚滚的白粉。他后悔了，扬起焦虑的小脸看向亚茨拉菲尔，手在空气中抖着，那片惹了祸的叶子已经不知踪迹。  
“啊，这个没事的。爬山虎就是这样。”亚茨拉菲尔轻轻拉过男孩的小手，帮他吹落了那些小颗粒。男孩静静地看着亚茨拉菲尔，他有一对很大的琥珀色眼睛和又黑又密的长睫毛，像一只可爱的陶瓷娃娃。  
“你叫什么名字呀？”男孩害羞地跑开了，他在离亚茨拉菲尔几米远的地方摇摇晃晃，“你先说你的！”  
“我叫亚茨拉菲尔，是这个街区的书店老板。我也卖报纸，等你长大点了，可以到我那里去送报纸哦。”  
男孩还是不说话，他继续盯着亚茨拉菲尔，然后跑到他跟前飘起一片叶子：“我叫安东尼。”  
那时候亚茨拉菲尔27岁，安东尼5岁。  
＊＊＊  
“安东尼，其实你不用再帮我送了。”亚茨拉菲尔在废物间整理着过期报纸，那里已经堆得不像样子了：无数捆用草绳绑起来的报纸，有几片散落在坑坑洼洼的水泥地板上，大多都已经受潮变黄。年代久远的登记簿与发票在间隙中露出泛白褪色的一截，整个就像是雪崩的微小模型。  
“举手之劳，有何不可。”安东尼坐在店前的沙发上，漫不经心地翻着一本杂志。“而且我比那些小屁孩都要熟练多了。上学路上我就可以全部送完，有时甚至不用再兜圈子。”  
“我知道。但你现在好大了。”亚茨拉菲尔吃力地从一叠废报纸中抽出又一张废报纸。“我不能再要求你去干这种事了。”  
“我情愿。”安东尼依旧坐在沙发上隔空对亚茨拉菲尔说话，他在杂志上看到一辆黑色的自行车。安东尼在想它一定很快。  
“可你现在好高了，而且也快成年了。”亚茨拉菲尔听到木架子上发出一声不祥的呻吟。他连忙伸手去扶。木架子很沉，已经受潮发霉的背面摸起来黏腻湿滑。亚茨拉菲尔要支撑不住了。  
“那是什么理由？”安东尼站了起来，将杂志放到一边。  
“你知道我在说什么……天哪！”木架子哗啦啦地一下子垮在亚茨拉菲尔的肩上，亚茨拉菲尔疼得发出一声冷吸。架子完完全全地散架了，摔在地上支棱起尖尖的碎片。上面的报纸像炸弹一样落在一摞摞报纸上，又引起一阵不小的雪崩。灰尘四起，一粒粒凝固在潮湿的水汽里。  
“菲尔！”安东尼一头冲进储物室，看到亚茨拉菲尔坐在水泥地上，龇牙咧嘴地扶着他的肩膀。“我觉得它好像脱臼了。”  
“先把你弄出去再说吧。”安东尼将亚茨拉菲尔扶起来，他现在已经和亚茨拉菲尔一般高了。他将亚茨拉菲尔的另外一个手臂环在自己细细的脖子上，然后两人慢慢走出储物间。  
“你真的需要个人来照看你。”  
安东尼隔着柜台对亚茨拉菲尔说。他用手支着下巴，欣赏着亚茨拉菲尔白兮兮的石膏。那让他想起米其林先生。亚茨拉菲尔正在用一只手包装一叠新书，医生叫他至少三周不要大幅度摆动左肩，包括手臂。这意味着最基本的包装工作都变成了极困难的事情，亚茨拉菲尔现在正在和银蓝色的绸缎带作斗争，他还差一步就可以打上一个完美的蝴蝶结了。  
安东尼看着亚茨颤颤巍巍地用双手缓慢拉扯着缎带，他很想去帮他一把。但是亚茨拉菲尔脸上的表情很坚决。安东尼觉得有些好笑，毕竟不是每天都可以看到米其林先生帮你系丝带，而且亚茨脸上那种成功之际抑制不住的喜悦已经流露在他弯弯的眼角，连眼角边上细细的皱纹都是雀跃的。安东尼想起他之前和亚茨拉菲尔一起出去吃甜食，亚茨拉菲尔在等待过程中也是这样的表情。安东尼不喜欢甜的东西，但他喜欢看亚茨拉菲尔吃。  
“好了！”亚茨拉菲尔轻快地说道，“我还是可以一个人做好工作的。”  
安东尼没吱声。他冲亚茨拉菲尔笑笑。“你想过请别人来和你一起运行书店吗？或者学徒什么的，打打杂？”  
“运行估计不行。我还是喜欢一个人来处理这些事。”亚茨拉菲尔若有所思，“学徒可以啊，但我没有钱来承担一个学徒的费用。”  
“我怎么样？”安东尼站直身体，挺了挺胸脯。  
“你已经帮我送报了呀。哦，你是说……”  
亚茨拉菲尔看着安东尼手插在牛仔裤里，脸上是期待的表情。那个红发男孩已经长这么大了。个子在这几年像细嫩坚劲的竹笋一样窜得飞快；翘着一头乱糟糟的红头发，眼睛越发得亮了，还像他第一次见到那样闪着琥珀色的光。又瘦又长的四肢，跑起路来扬起一阵风。亚茨拉菲尔有时会感叹时光过得真的很快，当然岁月在他身上也有留下了不少痕迹。但他并不是那么在乎。毕竟人的寿命也只有这么长，而且看着安东尼一天天的长大，变成这么一个可爱的小伙子，他心里就不住地感到开心。那感觉有时候让他想哭，鼻子泛酸。但他还是忍不住地注视着安东尼，看他在他身边晃悠，在他面前蹦蹦跳跳，在他面前无所事事。  
“可以啊。只要不影响你学习就行。”亚茨拉菲尔说道。安东尼咧开一个笑脸，鼻子调皮地皱起来。他伸出手来和亚茨握手。“那就这么说定了，菲尔先生。”  
亚茨拉菲尔又感受了那种让他想哭的感觉。它夹杂着喜悦和兴奋，在他的心里慢慢膨胀，然后逐渐淹没亚茨拉菲尔的全身。亚茨拉菲尔明晰地感受到他的心一下一下地撞击他的胸骨。安东尼向他眨眨眼。  
那时候安东尼15岁，亚茨拉菲尔37岁。  
＊＊＊  
我从来都没有问过菲尔先生的个人生活。  
一天黑夜，安东尼抛出这个小小的问题，它在卧室里悠悠地打转，最后溜达到安东尼的脑子里。  
亚茨拉菲尔好像就这样陪伴了他的大半辈子。他是安东尼生活中永恒不变的美好事物，像是阳光和雨露，泥土与青草。他就在那里，是你永远可以倾诉的人，是你倒霉的一天后可以回的温暖乡。是你高兴时想见的人，是你悲伤时想对着哭泣的人。而他，安东尼，却从来没有过问过亚茨拉菲尔的爱情生活。他有谈过恋爱吗？有过那个她吗？或者是……？  
小小的问号轻轻地顶撞着他的脑袋。然后默默繁殖，像是蚂蚁一样爬行到安东尼身体各处，最后在他心里筑巢。安东尼坐起身，他不知道是几点，只见看到乳白色的月光透过纱窗撒进来。街道上没有人，橙黄色的路灯光一闪一闪。偶尔有几声狗叫，夹杂着乌鸫的低鸣，逐渐消失在夜色里。安东尼伸长脖子去看亚茨拉菲尔的书店。借着月光，他能看到那片标志性的玫瑰红墙，亚茨拉菲尔喜欢这颜色。他一整个书店都是这个色调。唯一干净的白色墙壁上爬满了颜色多变的爬山虎，冬天可怜兮兮地落光了叶子，像老人鬓角稀疏的头发，只有点枯叶落在地上，等着被寒风卷走。秋天则是鲜艳的火红色，它点亮了整个书店，飒爽的秋风吹过便是一股金红色的热浪。有时还夹杂着几抹绛紫色，那是它的孩子，它紫色的小浆果。安东尼喜欢摘下来捏在手心里玩，他知道菲尔先生不在意。  
当第一朵夺目的深绿色涌现在人们视线里时，夏天到了。爬山虎的叶子们无奈地在高温下吐着舌头，绿色浓得好像在你面前大喊大叫：好热呀，热死我了。安东尼看得闹心，开始扯叶子。一片，两片……然而爬山虎还是好一大片，墙上还是满眼喧嚣的绿色。此时亚茨拉菲尔探出头来叫安东尼到店里面乘凉，安东尼赶紧丢了手里的叶子，抹抹屁股一头钻了进去。  
现在是春天，安东尼明天就能看到爬山虎了。他还模糊地记得自己第一次遇到亚茨拉菲尔也是一个春天。春天是安东尼最喜欢的季节，这时候的爬山虎最好看，也最鲜嫩。安东尼在想会不会有小生灵去吃那些叶子，如果有那肯定特别美味：绿色的叶子泛着油油的光，没有一点绒毛；纹路清晰，锯齿般的边缘有一圈温柔的深紫色，叶片上也是，让人想起赤霞珠葡萄——那是酿红葡萄酒最好的原料。就在这片爬山虎下，他抓了一片肥肥的嫩叶抛向亚茨拉菲尔，并告诉了他自己的名字。  
“菲尔，你有谈过恋爱吗？”安东尼用手摸着滑滑的叶片。他心里有点忐忑不安，但他装出一副稀松平常的样子。他把眼睛眯起来，只让窄窄的一条阳光进入他的眼瞳。  
亚茨拉菲尔在他身后沉默了一会儿，他们现在都站在爬山虎前面。“这，问起来不太合适吧。”  
“说嘛，你可是看着我长大的。我记得遇到你之后的一切，却完全不知道你来到这儿之前发生了什么。”安东尼继续玩弄着叶子。他没转过身，不敢去看亚茨的眼睛。  
“我只想开个书店。这里安静，需要个书店，我就来了。”亚茨拉菲尔平静的回答道。“没啥有趣的故事。可能让你失望了。”  
“怎么会啊，根本没有的事。”安东尼终于回头去看亚茨拉菲尔：一头奶白色的头发在风中吹得乱乱的，橄榄色的眼睛安详地注视着安东尼。“我好奇而已。哦，我进去了！你好像有客人。”安东尼钻进书店，一位女士拿着一本阿加莎的《捕鼠器》，正东张西望寻找店主。  
亚茨拉菲尔看着安东尼熟练地接过书本，老练地套上袋子递给她。爬山虎叶子落在地上，亚茨拉菲尔捡起来，安东尼手指的热量还停留在上面。亚茨拉菲尔把它塞进口袋。  
那时候安东尼17岁。  
美好的年纪，年轻的面庞，还没被爱情伤害过的灵魂。  
亚茨拉菲尔像一棵老树般叹了口气，引得深绿色的叶子窸窸窣窣地抖动。  
＊＊＊  
安东尼把自己埋进书店里的沙发，缩成结结实实的一团，帆布鞋踩在波斯毛毯上，鼻子不时发出一声重重的抽泣。  
“我不会走的。”他又说了一遍，好像这样他就能永远留在这里了。  
“别像个小孩一样，安东尼。”亚茨拉菲尔插着腰，有点疲惫。他最近总是感到疲惫。“你得离开这儿，寻找一份自己的生活啊。”  
“我不想去。”  
“你成年了，安东尼。”  
“其实你算错了，我还有几个月才……”  
“那我上个月吃的是什么，橡皮软糖吗？”亚茨拉菲尔走到沙发边上，安东尼的眼睛红红的，鼻尖也是。亚茨拉菲尔很想把他拥到怀里，轻轻地拍着他，把他心里的恐惧和焦虑都清洗出来。“你知道你迟早得走的。”  
“你可能再也见不到我了！”  
“怎么会呢？我可是一直都在这里的啊。”亚茨拉菲尔一怔，他还没想过这个。他尝试着笑笑，发现嘴角有点僵硬。  
安东尼抱了抱亚茨拉菲尔，下巴抵在他厚实柔软的肩膀上。亚茨拉菲尔感觉到有温热的泪水流到他的耳边，发出风铃般的呼唤。那是离别的细语，是最后的祝福。  
“我会想你的，菲尔先生。”  
“我也会的，安东尼。”  
＊＊＊  
“亚茨拉菲尔。”  
那是安东尼第一次叫亚茨拉菲尔的全名。他隔着病房玻璃窗户看亚茨拉菲尔熟睡的脸庞。安东尼问遍了护士，可没有一个人愿意告诉他菲尔的情况。你不是他的家属呀，不好意思。她们这样告诉他。安东尼只好在外面等着亚茨拉菲尔醒过来。  
他已经离开那个小镇有一段时日了，一直在忙碌奔波，也顾不上回去看看。结果一回来便听到亚茨住院的消息，安东尼赶忙到医院，手里攥着一把淡黄色的康乃馨。  
再一次看到小镇，安东尼心里泛上一阵复杂的感情。书店还是老样子，只不过玫瑰色的墙皮脱落了些，曾经刷满厚厚的玫瑰漆的木门稍许褪色。顶上的那行金色的店名在风雨的打磨下变得有点模糊不清。只有那丛爬山虎亘古不变地生长着。安东尼很自然地扯下一片叶子，手心里有几粒圆滚滚的白粉。  
他听到了动静。亚茨拉菲尔已经醒了，他坐在床上，正看向窗外。他想要看到一个红发男孩。  
安东尼悄悄地走进去，把拿着花的手背在身后。亚茨拉菲尔转身看到他，特别惊喜。  
安东尼递上那束鹅黄色的康乃馨，亚茨拉菲尔笑得更明显了，“安东尼，天哪。有多久了？”  
“5年了，我很抱歉，菲尔。我应该回来看看你的。”  
“不用不用。花很好看，谢谢。”亚茨拉菲尔看着他的男孩，现在可不是男孩了。安东尼穿着一身精致的黑西装，发胶固定后的红头发不再不老实地冲天翘着。他眼里多了一些坚决和稳重，但面貌基本没变。过去亚茨拉菲尔时常想像他和安东尼的相遇，他没想到会是在医院里，在病床上。  
“是怎么回事？你受伤了吗？”安东尼问道，“我很担心你。”  
“只是疲惫罢了。”亚茨拉菲尔扭头去看那丛爬山虎。透过窗户他正好可以看到那片茂盛的葡萄科植物。  
“我很抱歉……”“你没有什么要抱歉的，亲爱的。”这是亚茨拉菲尔第一次这样叫安东尼，“事情到最后，都是这样。”  
“我不会的。”安东尼握住亚茨拉菲尔的手，“我夏天来帮你吧？我们可以把书店整修一下，外墙都脱皮了。”  
“那真是太好了。”亚茨拉菲尔闭上了眼。“我最近总是很累。”  
“我知道。”  
窗外的爬山虎无声地落下一片叶子。  
＊＊＊  
有时候安东尼希望一切停在5年前就好。  
他觉得日子过得真的很快，每天太阳准时升起，又按时落下。一年还是四季，春天依旧美好，冬天依旧惨淡。但当他再一次站在病房里，再一次看到亚茨拉菲尔时，他觉得时间和他开了一个小小的玩笑，特别不友好的那种。  
他第一次感受到害怕：他害怕失去菲尔。  
亚茨拉菲尔安慰他道：没事的呀。只是个小手术。而安东尼摇摇头，把脸埋在双手里。  
你的身体不好，为什么不早告诉我呢？  
是因为你知道告诉我也没有什么用吗？  
“他怎么样？”  
看到大夫出来，安东尼猛地坐起来，头有点晕。  
“应该没什么事，等着吧。”大夫又回去了，只留下安东尼在原地发呆。安东尼很想进去看看亚茨拉菲尔，站在他的床边，握住他的手。手术室的大门在他面前重重关上，在紧闭之前安东尼听到一声心电图机器的声音。  
“你可以帮我把窗帘拉开一点吗，亲爱的？”  
安东尼赶紧拉开了那对厚重的米黄色窗帘，让光满满当当地投进这个不大的房间。  
“我浪费了好多时间……”亚茨拉菲尔说。他凝神望着爬山虎，看到一个红头发的小男孩走到墙角下。他有点犹豫不决，双脚蹭着地上的落叶。他紧张地望向书店，一边留神是否有人过来，一边伸手去摸爬山虎的绿叶。忽闪忽闪的大眼睛发出警觉的光，像只毛发漂亮的小狐狸。最后他终于抓下来了一片叶子，绿油油的，和他手掌一般大小。他窃窃地笑了，把叶子放进自己的口袋。  
“不，你没有。”安东尼也看向窗外。“我还在这儿呢。”  
“是啊，你在。”亚茨拉菲尔终于把目光抽离窗外。小男孩不见了，不知道跑到什么地方去了。  
“谢谢你。”  
亚茨拉菲尔闭上了眼睛。  
安东尼在收拾亚茨拉菲尔的书店。  
住院期间，安东尼除了在街角的小酒馆里小酌几杯，就会到亚茨拉菲尔的书店里去。他有时会帮他理理书架，有的时候就单纯坐在沙发上，沉浸在老家具给他带来的那种发霉的檀香味中。安东尼记得自己小的时候在这里睡过几次觉，亚茨拉菲尔给他一条大大的格纹毛毯，安东尼就把自己倦在里面。听着脆脆的纸页翻动的声音，慢慢进入玫瑰色的梦乡。现在他可不能这样做了。  
安东尼想找到那条格纹毛毯，他想闻闻亚茨拉菲尔的味道。他开始寻找，目光聚焦在桃心木书桌上一本玫瑰色的本子上。安东尼拿起它，一片爬山虎叶子从里面落下来。  
安东尼弯下腰把它捡起来，继续翻动着本子。突然他意识到自己在做什么：这可能是亚茨拉菲尔的日记本。  
他赶紧把它放了回去。那本子静静地望着他，像是一个玫瑰花瓣酿成的池塘。安东尼挠挠头，找不到毛毯的他有点冷，便回到街尽头的旅馆里了。  
亚茨拉菲尔看着安东尼从书店里出来，他现在正盖着那条格纹毛毯。那条毛毯上有小安东尼的味道，盖着它不会做噩梦。  
他迷迷糊糊地睡着了，希望那个红头发的男孩能出现在他的梦里。  
＊＊＊  
“你在看什么呀？”  
亚茨拉菲尔蹲下身，和红发男孩一个高度。红发男孩不理他，接着玩弄低矮处的叶子。现在已经是春天了，爬山虎的嫩叶都细细密密地冒了出来，油汪汪、肥嘟嘟的，给人一种急切又快活的感觉。那是只有初春才能感受到的希望。  
男孩子伸手去抓一片叶子，叶子边缘的酒红色和他的头发颜色很像。他费了好大的劲才用小手扯下一片，然后凝神望着手心：有几粒圆滚滚的白粉。他后悔了，扬起焦虑的小脸看向亚茨拉菲尔，手在空气中抖着，那片惹了祸的叶子已经不知踪迹。  
“啊，这个没事的。爬山虎就是这样。”亚茨拉菲尔轻轻拉过男孩的小手，帮他吹落了那些小颗粒。男孩静静地看着亚茨拉菲尔，他有一对很大的琥珀色眼睛和又黑又密的长睫毛，像一只可爱的陶瓷娃娃。  
“你叫什么名字呀？”男孩害羞地跑开了，他在离亚茨拉菲尔几米远的地方摇摇晃晃，“你先说你的！”  
“我叫亚茨拉菲尔，是这个街区的书店老板。我也卖报纸，等你长大点了，可以到我那里去送报纸哦。”  
男孩还是不说话，他继续盯着亚茨拉菲尔，然后跑到他跟前飘起一片叶子：“我叫安东尼。”  
那时候亚茨拉菲尔27岁，安东尼5岁。

**Author's Note:**

> ＊亚茨拉斐尔的日记里只有一句话：我爱你，我的玫瑰。


End file.
